


Scène (les animaux fantastiques)

by Aeto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeto/pseuds/Aeto
Summary: L’escadre d’Aurors fit littéralement exploser la porte. Ils se dispersèrent dans un seul mouvement pour couvrir tout le terrain, professionnels. Un charnier putride les attendait à l’intérieur.





	Scène (les animaux fantastiques)

      L’escadre d’Aurors fit littéralement exploser la porte. Ils se dispersèrent dans un seul mouvement pour couvrir tout le terrain, professionnels. Un charnier putride les attendait à l’intérieur. Le sol du hangar était jonché de cadavre de bêtes magiques dans un état plus ou moins avancé de décomposition. Des nuages de mouches noircissaient le plafond et l’odeur aurait été insoutenable sans les sorts qui les protégeaient. Ils marquèrent un temps d’arrêt devant le spectacle monstrueux. Les corps écorchés de trois Occamy étaient enchevêtrés à leur droite, leurs ailes arrachées reposaient en tas à côté d’eux. Tina s’avança avec prudence, réprimant son horreur. Elle évita un demiguise dont la peau tressautait de manière malsaine sous l’assaut des insectes qui dévoraient son cadavre. Toutes les bêtes avaient été tués avec une cruauté inimaginable. Leurs corps en portaient encore la trace, même s’ils semblaient avoir été tué il y a deux semaines. Elle contourna la carcasse suintante de Frank, l’oiseau-tonerre. Ses plumes restaient magnifiques, blanches aux reflets dorés, sur ses ailes brisées. Elle détourna brusquement la tête. On lui avait fracassé le bec et arraché les yeux. Un cri désespéré lui échappa : il était là. Newt gisait à terre, lui aussi, au milieu des cadavres des bêtes qu’il avait soigné et chéri. Elle se jeta à genoux auprès de lui, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Pourvu que… Elle exhala un soupir haché. Il respirait et ne paraissait pas blessé.

« Newt... »

      Il eut un mouvement convulsif, resserrant ses bras contre lui. Baissant le regard, elle vit ce qu’il tentait de protéger. Il tenait dans sa main droite une petite boule de bois sec et de feuilles mortes. _Pickett._ Son bras gauche soutenait une masse de fourrure informe. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître de quoi est-ce qu’il s’agissait. Un éclair de compréhension la frappa. Il s’agissait de son niffleur ! Le pauvre animal semblait avoir été éviscéré, et la manche du manteau de Norbert était rigide de sang. Tout autour d’eux, les Aurors s’affairaient à brûler les corps des bêtes magiques.Un violent frisson secoua Norbert. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts sur une horreur sans nom, et refusait de lâcher les deux animaux qu’il tenait dans ses bras. Il était détruit. Brisé par la pire torture que Grindelwald pouvait lui infliger. Il avait torturé et tué ses bêtes une par une avant de le laisser sombrer dans la folie au milieu des cadavres de ses protégés.

      Un Auror s’approcha, questionnant Tina du regard. Celle-ci aquiesça, refoulant ses larmes. Il tira sa baguette, appliquant une douce lueur sur la tempe de Newt. Le magizoologiste perdit instantanément connaissance, relâchant son étreinte sur ses bêtes. L’Auror les lui enleva délicatement, avant de les ajouter au terrible bûcher funéraire. Newt était le seul survivant.

 

* * *

      Dès qu’ils eurent l’autorisation du médecin du MACUSA, Tina, Queenie et Jacob rendirent visite à Newt à l’hôpital. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, incertain s . Newt était assis sur son lit. Son visage n’exprimait aucune émotion. Tina sentit sons sang se glacer. Elle avait tout imaginer, le voir fondre en larme, être pris d’une rage aveugle voire même d’une soif de sang. Mais elle ne s’était certainement pas prépar ée à ce vide abyssal. Il les regarda approcher comme s’ils étaient de parfaits inconnus.

«  Newt… Je suis contente de voir que tu t’es réveillé. Je- On a eu très peur pour toi... »

      Se maudissant de ne trouver que des platitudes à dire, elle s’approcha doucement.

« Je suis désolée pour tes animaux. C’est horrible… Grindelwald est monstrueux, il-

\- Je n’ai pas d’animaux, le coupa-t-il d’une voix sans émotion. »

      Tina eut un mouvement de recul. Qu’est-ce que…

« Je n’ai jamais eu d’animaux.

\- Mais, enfin Newt, intervint Jacob, je ne suis peut-être pas sorcier, mais je les ai vu, moi ! Tu m’as même invité dans ta valise !

\- Je n’ai pas de valise, je n’en ai jamais eu. Je ne voyage pas, d’ailleurs. Je travaille au ministère de la magie de Londres, au service des infractions civiles mineures.

\- Newt, gémit Tina, arrête, je t’en prie. Je ne peux qu’imaginer combien ça doit être dur pour toi, mais je t’en prie, tu ne peux pas renier toute ta vie ! On va arrêter Grindelwald, on va lui faire payer ! »

      Elle repris d’une voix plus douce.

« Tu ne peux pas oblitérer tout ce qui t’es cher ainsi... »

      Il ficha son regard dans le sien. Aucun chagrin, aucune colère, aucun soulagement, aucune envie de vengeance. Rien qu’un vide effrayant.  Tina se détourna, incapable de soutenir son regard. Elle chercha plutôt sa sœur. Elle pourrait savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Elle lui rendit un regard apeuré et plein d’appréhension. Alors même Queenie ne pouvait percer les barrière qu’il avait érigé autour de son esprit ? 

«  Ils n’ont jamais existé, reprit Newt, comme une litanie. Je n’ai jamais eu d’animaux. D’ailleurs, ils sont dangereux. Il faudrait plutôt chercher à les exterm- »

      La gifle claqua dans l’atmosphère feutrée de l’hôpital. Tina n’avait pas réfléchi, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser dire ça, le laisser se persuader de cette façon. Newt porta une main à sa joue rougie. Une larme -de douleur, de tristesse ?- lui échappa. Tina entendit Queenie s’effondrer dans son dos. Elle se précipita vers sa sœur qui gémissait en se tenant la tête. Jacob la soutenait en l’interrogeant, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Queenie, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? La pressa Tina, au comble de l’inquiétude.

\- C-C’est N-Newt, il- »

      Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, tentant sans succès d’endiguer le flot de pensées qui l’assaillait.

« Jacob ! Amène-la dans la salle d’attente ! Son pouvoir s’atténue avec la distance ! »

      Son regard naviguait entre Queenie et Newt. Elle en proie à une souffrance incommensurable, incapable même de formuler une pensée cohérente. Lui impassible. Seule une larme marquait la tourmente dans laquelle il était pris. Elle se tordant sur le sol, esclave d’une douleur qui n’était pas la sienne. Lui préférant supprimer tout ce qu’il était et tout ce qu’il aimait pour ne plus souffrir. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l’attirant furieusement à elle, le berçant en murmurant des paroles d’excuses à son oreille. Il s’était mis à trembler. Pourtant, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.


End file.
